Bloom and The Trix
by EvilBloom
Summary: The Trix are daughters of Darkar, and Bloom is also his daughter, meaning the Trix are her sisters, but does her fairies friends know her family secret? Sky cheated on Bloom with Diaspro thus leaving her and marrying Diaspro. Bloom finds the perfect guy but will Bloom finally show her true self and reveal her secret? And Finally taking over the Magic Dimension with her family?
1. Chapter 1

_"Bloom thats a great idea, putting a evil spell on you to make your friends believe you were always nice" Darkar said to me, i laughing evilly at him, "Sister, we are proud of you, still shielding yourself in letting everyone think your still a little goody goody" The Trix said, i smiled at The Trix, "I might be in love but i was always had Evil inside of me" We all laughed evilly_

_"Well Sister, now that your on our side we will rule the universe" Icy said with a smirk on her face, i had a evil smile, and hugged the trix, "We will rule everyone together sisters" i said to them as we laughed_

_"Nothing will get in our way, we will become unstoppable" Darcy said smiling, "No one will be able to break family apart now" Stormy said smiling looking at Darkar, "Your right my dears, Its time for my daughters of darkness go out and rule the universe with their daddy by their side" We laughed laughed, "Now go my babies, make me proud" He said_

_"Yes Father" My sister and i said, we began to walk out when i turned around and extended my arm out, "Kerborg" i said as it perched hanging upside down on my arm, i smiled evilly and scratched his chest, "My dear Bloom i see that you really love Kerborg" My father said, i smiled evilly_

_"What is there not to love about him? He has been our pet since i was a little girl" i said kissing Kerborg, it flew toward my fathers arm, i laughed evilly as i transformed into my evil form, my sisters and i laughed as we walked out the underworld to create chaos with a huge evil smile on our face _

I bolted up on my bed, i put my hand on head brushing my orange hair back, i seen Flora sleeping, i laid back down, thats the 5th dream this week i thought, that happened before everyone thought we destroyed Darkar

i smiled evilly, before they thought we destroyed him, i teleported him somewhere else, i smiled evilly and went back to sleep

"Bloom, Bloom sweetie wake up you over slept" Flora said, i woke up and saw Fora shaking me, i saw my clock, "Shit" i jumped out of my bed

"Want me to wait for you?" Flora said, "No, i don't want to get you late, i will be down in a minute" i said as i walked toward my closet, i had started wearing everything black since Darkar "spelled" me

I wore Black skinny jeans, and a black one shoulder shirt, and some black boots. My friends kept asking me why i started to wear black, i would never give them a reason why though.

I walked into the Dining room, where we always had breakfast, every time i walked in, everyone ket staring. i sat down and began to eat, "So Bloom, Whats with the dark outfit?" Aisha said as i changed the subject.

"Stella have you talked to Brandon?" i looked at my best friend, "No he still wont answer my calls" she said mad, "Maybe he is just busy" Tecna said, My phone began to vibrate, it was Sky, 'We need to talk' i read, 'About?' i wrote back, 'in person meet me outside in 5 minutes' i read.

"Ill be back Sky wants to talk, and no i don't know about what" i said before any of them asked. i walked outside and saw him coming toward me, he looked at me confused and kept walking, "Lets walk into the forest" he said, i said nothing and walked toward the forest.

"Look Bloom, it is hard but I'm going to say it either way, My parents are forcing me to marry Diaspro again" i looked at him deadly, "They said because the way your dressing makes them think you might become her again" he said looking at me, i laughed, "Just because I'm dressing in black, they are forcing you to marry Diaspro? Did you agree or disagree?" i asked him

Sky sighed, "I.. i agreed" he said looking down, "WHAT?" i yelled at him, "Your changing Bloom, ever since Darkar turned you evil, you have been dressing in black, and getting away from me" he said, i looked at him deadly, i turned around not facing him, "When?" i asked, "The day you thought Diaspro was Icy, and attacked her in Red Fountain, we were already seeing each other" he said

Sky got in front of me "We can still be friends" he said, i smiled at him forcing the tears back, "Yes friends, so FRIEND, why don't we hang out today with everyone? Bring Diaspro i want to congratulate her, lets say at 3 in Magix" i said and walked away deeper into the forest, "We will meet you there" i said without looking back

* * *

When i was far away from Sky and the school, i fell to my knees and began to cry, those words he told me when i was under my Dads spell, i chose him over family, but Sky and my friends never knew Darkar is my Father and The Trixs are my sisters.

All the words he told me, that he loved me, that i was the only one in his life, that he wanted to marry me, all a lie. I screamed in anger as i started to sobbed, i sat with down hugging my knees, hiding my face on my knees, and kept sobbing

I remembering all those sweet things he ever said to me, that day when me and my family almost took over the world but i blew it for someone i thought loved me. He just wanted me to turn back to being nice, so we wouldn't rule the universe.

I tried to turn good for him, i screamed in anger and punched the earth, i felt myself fall on my side as i sobbed, my heart was broken, i was going to change, i was going to be good for him, i was going to leave evil for him, i chose him over family, i kept crying as i curled my self up into a ball on the ground

I heard a screeching noise from above, i sat up looking up, i saw a some what bat like creature flying above me, screeching as if it were in pain, it was flying down, i squinted to see better what it was and my cheeks were wet from all my crying and sobbing.

"Kerborg!" i extended my arms out to it, as it flew into my arms. I hugged Kerborg, Kerborg always hate seeing me in pain, "Oh Kerborg, i tired to be good for him while he cheated on me" i said in anger, "I chose him over family, they were right, and i had to find out the hard way" i said as i extended my arm out and Kerborg hung upside down.

"Kerborg go tell Father and my sister, tell them what happen, and that i want to see them" i said petting his chest, he kissed my cheek and flew off, i laughed evilly, "Pay back is a bitch" i said laughed evilly, i wiped my facce and calmed down for a bit and head for school.

* * *

i seen all my friends, they were outside by the gate looking for me, "Bloom! Yo what happen?" Musa asked, "Sky broke up with me" i said coldly with no feeling in my voice, "WHAT?" they yelled, i walked pasted them, "Oh and we are all going to Magix today and Sky and Diaspro is going to be there" i said and kept walking, "How are you feeling Bloom?" Stella asked, i smiled at her, "Fine" i said and walked into the school and headed for my room

* * *

Then there was a tap on the window in my room, i looked at it and saw it was Kerborg, i ran to the window and opened it, "Kerborg!" i smiled evilly. It dropped a piece of paper and i opened it and extended my arm out of Kerborg to land

'Sister we need to talked, Kerborg told us everything, meet us at in the Forest- Your sisters The Trix' i smiled evilly, i place Kerborg on my shoulder, and grabbed a pen and wrote something down, "Kerborg honey, please give this to my dear sisters" i said laughing evilly, he took and i kissed it before it left, i closed the window and heard the dorm room opened

* * *

i grabbed my phone and called Brandon, 'Hello Bloom, how are you?' he answered. 'Im good, hey listen if all the guys are there put me on speaker' i said, 'Ok Bloom your on speaker' he said, i heard everyone said hi

'Hey guys, i don't know if Sky told you but we broke up, but we are all going to Magix at 3 so meet us there, we are gonna grabbed somme pizza, and i feel fine and while we are there Brandon prepare to become a dead man for not answering Stella' i said laughing. 'Sorry i been busy, but we will all see you there ok' he said while everyone agreed, 'Ok bye guys' i said as i clicked

"Was that Brandon?" Stella said entering my room, "Yes he said that he's sorry that he was been busy but he and the guys are going to go to Magix in a few" i said looking at them, "Bloom how are you feeling?" Tecna said, "Great" i said smiling, "Now lets go" i said before anyone asked any more questions

* * *

When we got there, we seen the guys and Diaspro, all my friends looked at me, i said hi and hugged the guys, "No wonder you came back to me babe, but I'm so glad you did" Diaspro said looking at my outfit and putting her arms around Sky, i smiled

"Yea I'm glad too" i said smiling while everyone grew quiet and stared at me, "He couldn't handle me" i said smiling wider, Diaspro laughed, "He never loved you" she said as she kissed him in the lips, "He got full with the meal and went back to the leftovers" i said laughing, everyone else was trying not to laugh

"We meet again Bloom" we heard people laughing, we turned around, "The Trix" we all said, "What do you want!?" i yelled at them trying not to laugh, "We came for you, we are planning to do something with your dragon" Stormy said laughing, "By the way i love your new witchy look" Darcy said smiling.

"Your never getting my Dragon Witches" i said, i was about to blast them, "Ice coffin" i was frozen solid, "Lighting Storm" Stormy attacked everyone else and they flew back, "Wall of Shadow" Darcy created a huge cloud of darkness, "BLOOM!" her friends screaming, The Trix laughed and teleported them selves with Bloom frozen

* * *

"We have to find her!" Stella said as she got up, "She can be anywhere" Riven said. "Well lets split up and find her" Sky said, "Why should we?" Diaspro said. "BECAUSE IF WE DONT THEY CAN SUMMON THE ARMY OF DECAY!" Musa yelled in her face.

"And that can be very bad" Flora said as she hugged Helia, "Lets get a move on!" Stella yelled. "Brandon, Aisha and i will go this way" Stella pointed, "Helia, Flora, Musa and Riven that way" Stella point i another direction. "Sky, Diaspro, Tecna and Timmy will go the other way!" She finally said. They all ran down in different paths looking for Bloom

* * *

i broke out of the Ice Coffin and started to laugh, her sisters hugged her and welcomed me back home. "Sister Kerborg told us that you were crying" Darcy said was we walked toward our father, "My dear, Tell us what happen" My father took me into his arms as my eyes got watery, we pulled away and we all sat down

"He cheated on me" i said as tears rolled down my eyes, "WHAT?" they all said, Darcy handed me a tissue. "That nerve of him" Stormy said with rage, "How dare he cheat on our sister" Darcy said. "Ladies you know what this means" Icy said smiling evilly

"Witch up time" they said making me smile, "No my dears" our father hold up a hand to stop them. "But father, if one messes with a witch, then they mess with family" Icy said. i smiled evilly, my sisters were always over protective with me, Kerborg flew onto my laps and i began to pet him

"No one messes with a family, we will get him soon my Darlings, and painfully" our father said as we laughed evilly, "Father i will soon begin my search for the earth fairies and their queen, i will steal all their powers" i said smiling, "Yes, while your sister and i will take all the scrolls in the magic dimension" we laughed evilly and then my sisters pulled me into our room, "Sister we have gifts for you" The Trix said.

"Sister take my necklace" Icy handed me her favorite necklace, it was a ice crystal, it was beautiful, she placed it around my neck. "It make your enemies fear you even more" Icy smiled evilly.

"Sister take my bracelet" Darcy gave me her favorite Gloomix bracelet. It was a jewel on my hand and the it went up my wrist, it was beautiful, "To protect you from anything" she said i put it in my pocket

"Sister take my ring" Stormy gave me her favorite ring. "To keep your family close" She said, the ring was flat and thick, there was a dragon on it, and the initials D.T on it, i smiled, it stand for Darkar and Trix

i hugged my sisters, they are always cold with the rest of the people but with family they are softies. "Thanks for the gifts sisters" i hugged them, "Anything for our little sister" Darcy said, I loved spending time with them.

"You should get back little sister" Icy said as we walked toward our father, "Yea, those Alfea fairies will be looking for you" Stormy said laughing. "Sister i love your new style, we will take you shopping at the best witch store" Darcy said.

I smiled at her and turned to Kerborg "I wish i can take Kerborg with me" i said petting him. "Its to risky my dear, but you can come and visit anytime you want" My dad told me, i smiled, i kissed Kerborg, My Dad, and my sisters good bye, i put the necklace inside my shirt "Time for my next performance" i said as we all laughed

* * *

"We couldn't find her" Flora said, and then Bloom appeared. i fell on my knees breathing hard, "BLOOM!" they all yelled, Riven came to my side and carried me since i was too weak to stand up, he walked over to a bench and sat me down. Aisha gave me a water bottle, i began to drank it.

"What happen Bloom?" i took a breathe breath, "The Trix trying Taking my Dragon but i beat them" i said between breaths, "You go girl" Stella hugged me


	2. Chapter 2

"Bloom are you ok?" Sky walked up to me trying to reach of my hand, "Yes" i said coldly standing up and moving away from him, "Im going back to the school to sleep" i said and teleport away before anyone can talk.

* * *

Weeks passed by and i started going to visit my family a visit frequently and going to earth, i teleport to earth and followed the magic i sense, i was at some frutti music bar. i bought a strawberry banana smoothie and sat down on a chair, i had a black shirt with a hot pink skull and wings on the back of the shirt, and black skinny jeans and black shoes.

"Andy please give me a chance! I can be 10% angel and 90% devil" a girl with pink hair with blonde tips said, i looked at her, i sensed power from her, i smiled evilly. "No Roxy, You are the exact opposite, your 10% devil and 90% angel" he said.

So her name is Roxy i thought, "You want me to be mean then ill be mean" Roxy said, she looked at me and i saw my smoothie started to shake, it was about to spill on me when i snapped my fingers and landed on Roxy's head. i laughed evilly, as Roxy looked at me mad, Andy was laughing.

"Andy thats not funny!" Roxy yelled, and his name is Andy i thought, i sense something from him, negative vibes and something els, but what? i thought, Andy went to grab 2 strawberry bananas smoothies and came back. He sat down handing me a smoothie, "Its on me" He said winking at me, "Andy you never bought me anything before" She shrieked, i laughed and took the smoothie and drank it, "Andy" he said smiling at me.

i looked at him, there was something about him i had to figure out what, "Bloom" i said at him, "Beautiful, you remind me of an angel" he started to say as i rolled my eyes, "An Angel of Darkness" he said placing his hand on top of mine, i smiled evilly.

"The world is my hands" i said looking at him, "But i will fight until the end" He smiled, "The darkness is our new kingdom" we said at the same time, we laughed, "Ugh you guys even like the same song?" Roxy yelled and left

i seen a woman and sensed power with in, "Who's that?" i nodded my head toward the woman, Andy turned and looked at her, "Morgana the queen of earth fairies and Roxy's mother" he said, i looked at him funny, does he know about the fairies and witches does exist? i thought, "I- you- its a joke" he smiled shyly. Right sure, i thought, i kept my eyes on her and Roxy.

i kept talking to Andy and we shared great interest, "Do your believe in fairies and witches?" i asked him, he smiled evilly, "Yea i do, in fact Roxy is the fairies of animals" he said laughing, "Im the fairy of the Dragon fire" i smiled evilly. "You a fairy?" he laughed, "My mother was born a witch but transformed into a fairy, and not all fairies are nice" i said with a evil smirk on my face.

"Watch this" i said as i pointed to Roxy and the smoothies all around her splashed her, Andy and i laughed, "Are you new here?" he asked me, "You can say that, I'll be visiting, when i do ill find you" i said winking at him, "Well i should get going" i said standing up, "Want a ride home?" he asked, i laughed, "Im not from here" i said staring at him and teleported back to my room

* * *

i kept going back to earth and spying on Roxy and he mother, to lead me to the other fairies and get the perfect moment to steal their powers, i kept talking to Andy, i trusted Andy and told him what i wanted to do with Roxy and the other earth fairies, he offer to help and he as, when I'm not at Earth he spy's of them for me.

He also met Kerborg, Andy thought he was awesome, we shared music and stories, for some reason i told him everything and he did too. i told him about my family, he actually wanted to meet them. One night he had the guts to kiss me, i didn't rejected him, in fact i kissed him back.

* * *

"Where are you going Bloom?" Flora said, Fuck i thought "Uhh.. on a date, yea a date, I'm late gotta go bye" i turned around to leave but i seen the others in front of me, "A date huh? Who is he?" Stella asked giggling

"Is he cute?" Musa asked, "Does he dress well?" Aisha asked, "Is he smart?" Tecna asked. They kept asking me questions that my frustration got to me "WHY DO YOU CARE?" I shouted at them, they jerked back, "Sorry I'm late and you'll meet him soon" I said walking past them

* * *

"Ugh they are annoying me!" i yelled as i walked toward my family, they all looked up, "Who?" My dad asked, "Those Fairies!" i yelled as my sisters looked at me. "Whoa they must have really pissed you off" Stormy said laughing, "Yea sis, you always called them your friends" Darcy said smiling evilly.

"They are annoying, Where are you going? When are we going to meet your guy?" They looked at me curiously, "i thought you were dating this earth guy Andy" Stormy said "i am" i said.

"When is he coming over? i would like to meet him" Icy said with a evil smirk, "When father give permission" i said as i use magic to show them who he was and his interest, "That is Andy" i said. "Maybe soon, if he is the way you told us he can help us take over the world, but for now we should speed up the day" Father said, my sisters laughed, "Its time sisters" Icy said as we all laughed evilly.

"Darcy will get the all the magic spells from the of Red Fountain, Stormy will get Alfeas so they wont suspect for Bloom, and i will head for Cloud Towers" we all laughed, "Do me proud My Daughters" Father said to us

"When i teleport you into my room, you will use a invisibility spell, and from there i will only be able to lead you the right way, if I'm seen they will stop me, i will try to keep everyone away until they notice they are too late" i said to Stormy she nodded and smiled evilly.

"Witch up Time Ladies" We all laughed evilly

* * *

I teleported me and Stormy into my room, Stormy chanted a invisibility spell, i walked out the room and walked toward where Alfea hid their Magic spells, i felt my sisters power behind me "Im going to tap on the door your supposed to go in, Use magic to turn the invisible knob, when your done teleport out with the spells" I whispered to my sister

i tapped on the door and walked back the way i came, i turned back and i seen the door open, i smiled evilly and kept walking. Girls kept staring at me since i was always wearing black now.

"Bloom i will like a word if you please" Miss Faragonda said. Fuck man i thought, i nodded as walked toward her office. i took a seat and waited for her to speak. "Bloom I'm concern over you, why are you dressing in all black now?"

"Sky was cheating on me and is going to get married with Diaspro" i said coldly looking at the old woman. "Oh dear, Im sorry Bloom, now i understand why you are dressing like that" she told me as i looked toward the clock wondering if Stormy was still here or if she left.

"Don't worry Miss Faragonda, i still hang out with with my friends even if Sky and Diaspro if there, i don't let them see me defeated" i said, "Thats good my dear, you are strong and will pass this" she said, "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to Magix to meet my friends there" i said getting up and left out her office.

* * *

"Have you noticed Bloom as be getting grumpy and mean lately?" Aisha said, they all nodded, "I feel her aura very negative lately" Flora said, "It might be all of Sky and the Diaspro thing" Musa said

"You guys Bloom texted me, she said shes going to Magix and to meet her there with the guys" Stella said looking at her cellphone, "Ok, I'm going to call the boys" Flora said getting her cellphone. "I wonder why she wants us to meet her at Magix" Aisha said

Stella gasped, everyone looked at her, "What if she wants us to meet the guy she started dating?" Stella shrieked, "You think that might be it?" Musa said, "Technically Bloom presenting her boyfriend is a great possibility" Tecna said, "Lets hurry up and go find her" Flora said

* * *

i was in Magic, i slipped on the ring and my bracelet, they were beautiful, i was wearing black skinny jeans, and a black shirt with a red skull showing my belly, and black boots, i let my necklace show

When the witches were finished they were supposed to meet me in Witches Ally, i seen my sisters there i smiled evilly, "Get the City Halls magic spells, i will distracted the fairies" i said smiling evilly. "We wont be long sister" they smiled evilly has they saw i was wearing their gifts. Then they left to get the magic spells, and i went to the cafe where i told the fairies to meet me.

i sat on a chair waiting for the others, i ordered a cafe, i started too drink it. i heard a song come on 'Fighter by Christina Aguilera' when suddenly a paper landed on the table, i looked up and saw Kerborg flying away, i smiled evilly, i reach the paper and read it

'Got them, Now we are going to other realms, They should be panicking max in half an hour, enjoy the show -Trix' i laughed evilly, i couldn't wait, i burned the paper into ash, i didn't want no one finding out

i took a sip of my cafe and admired my bracelet and ring, then i seen all my friends coming with Diaspro and Sky, i had my cup near my mouth, i smiled evilly, and sip it, "Hey" Stella said, "Hi" i said as everyone sat down, "So what are we doing here?" Riven asked, "Just wanted to hang out" i said place my cup on the table.

"Hey where did you get that bracelet?" Flora asked, "I never seen it before" she said looking at it, "And your ring and the necklace" Tecna said, "Ohh just a gift" i said smiling, "By who?" Sky spoke up, i looked at him deadly, "Someone that doesn't concern you" i said, then Diaspro handed me something

"Whats this junk?" i said looking at the card, flipping it and looking at her, she looked mad, "Thats our wedding invitation" Diaspro said as i opened it, i couldn't help but laugh, everyone looked at each other, "This shit hilarious" i turned it around and pointed at their picture and bursted out laughing again

"Excuse me" we turned and seen a girl, she had a white sweater and a black shirt, and showing her belly, and blue skinny jeans, her hair was long and straight down, it was a pale blond. "Can i talk to you in private?" The girl asked me shyly.

"Yea i rather talk to you than look at this shit" i said laughing tossing the invitation on the table, i got up with my cafe and followed her. i turned back and saw my friends looking at me "Diaspro don't worry ill go to your wedding, i don't want to miss the wedding of the century" i said laughing and followed the girl. i took a sip and handed the cup to the girl, i smiled evilly, "Hello Sister Icy" i said smiling evilly.

* * *

"How did you know it was me?" she said sipping the cup, i laughed, "Your my sister i can sense your powers and by the way you look cute" i said winking at her and laughed. She laughed, "What was that paper you had in your hand?" she said handing me my cup back.

"An invitation for the wedding of Sky and Diaspro" i said looking over my shoulder toward them, "That boy has a lot of nerves" she said balling her fists and with her power glowing. "Hey chill Ice, your gonna give yourself away" i said as she calmed down.

"Sister guess who wants to join us?" Icy said looking at me, "Who?" i said curiously, She leaned in "Valtor" she whispered. "WHAT!?" i yelled at the top of my lungs making my friends look at us, Icy covered my mouth, "Be quiet!" She snapped.

"What did father say?" i said moving her hand off my mouth, "That he has to prove himself" Icy said low. "i don't want him in!" i snapped. "I know sister, Father knows what he tried to do to you, Valtor still doesn't know your our family" Icy said pulling me further away, making sure my friends couldn't hear

"Where are our sisters?" i asked her. "They are still getting some spells, Father send me to warn you, Kerborg will be around you making sure Valtor wont try to do something to do" Icy said. "Ok" i said smiling as i saw Kerborg hanging from a tree branch.

"I should get going, the show is about to begin in a few" Icy said as we both smiled evilly at the clock. "Bye cutie" i said laughing, we hugged and kissed each others cheeks, "Beware of Valtor" Icy said, "I will sis" she hold my hand squishing it for a bit and she left. i turned back to go with my friends.

* * *

"Why did you invite her!?" Stella said at Diaspro, "I rather know she is going than her showing up to ruin it" Diaspro said to everyone. "Don't you think when the priest say 'If anyone objects speak now or forever hold your peace' She ain't going to make a scene screaming 'I do i object!' and ruining your wedding" Musa said slamming her hand on the table

"Musa does have a point you know" Brandon said. "Didn't you guys say she was dating some guy, so why would she object?" Diaspro said. "But we never have met him before" Tecna said. "Wait you girls never seen him before?" Helia asked.

"No we haven't, its weird because she should have presented us to him" Aisha said as the girls nodded. "WHAT!?" they heard Bloom screamed and they turned around to look at her, and seen the girl cover her mouth. "I wonder what they are talking about" Timmy said looking at Bloom and the girl.

"I wonder who she is" Tecna said looking at the girl. "Yea i never seen her before" Flora said looking at the girl. "Maybe she is new" Riven said, "But why did she want to talk to Bloom?" Aisha said. "What if its her sister?" Helia said as they all looked at him funny, "What? You never know" He protested.

"News flash, Bloom as Orange/Red heair, and that girl as pale blond hair" Stella said. "She has a point you know" Timmy said. "Yea but thats weird, they are so secretive" Musa said looking at them. "Maybe something bad happened" Sky said.

"Well Bloom is rude! She toss our invitation as if it were garbage" Diaspro said as the rest of the group tried not to laugh. "Well Sky did promise Bloom they will get married one day, but look how that turned out" Aisha said looking at Sky and Diaspro. "Blooms coming" Riven said as they all turned to her.

* * *

"Bloom who was that?" Stella asked me. "Uh this girl i knew since my childhood" i said, "What did she want?" Brandon asked. "She said she is moving and that she wanted to hang out with me as much as possible before she leaves" i said sipping my cup and finishing it.

Then we heard a mans voice, "The magic scrolls are gone! Someone took them!" we all turned around as i tired to hide my smile. "We are too late! No one is here" they yelled. i turned to look at my friends and they looked worried.

"Do you think it was the Trix?" Flora asked, "I dont think so" i said before anyone spoke, they all looked at me weird. "If it were them we would have seen them fly out, we were here the whole time and we didnt seen them" i said.

"Bloom is right" Tecna said, "Do you think it could be someone else?" Stella said. "It has to be, The Trix wouldnt leave without being notice, you know how they are, they like to come out straight and have a battle, but leaving without notice, thats just not their style" i said looking at them.

"Bloom is right, they always go in and come out with a scene" Flora said. "Then we need to find out who it was and stop them!" Aisha said. "Aisha is right! We have to warn miss Faragonda, if they took the magic spells form magix they might want to take the school ones too" Musa said.

"Yea lets go" Tecna said as we all stood up. "I need to pay for my cafe, ill catch up in a bit ok" i said as they all nodded and left. i paid and headed of the Witches Ally, Kerborg followed me, i wrote on a peice of paper.

'Tell my sisters to hurry and steal all the scrolls that they can, they are going to do everything to proctect the rest of the Scrolls -B' i gave the paper to Kerborg, "Give this to my Father and hurry" i said as it screeched and flew up, i teleported myself at the school


	3. Chapter 3

i got to the school and saw everyone, i head over to them. We all headed for Miss Faragonda office and told her everything. "Oh Dear!" she said as we all walked to where they kept the scrolls. Miss Faragonda opened the door and we all gasped, i tried so hard to hide my smile, but i couldn't help it so i had to cover my mouth with my hand.

Great job Stormy, she took everything, left no scroll no spell. "They got the school ones too!" Stella screamed, "Oh no!" Miss Faragonda ran out and to her office, we followed her.

She called Miss Griffin and Saladin, Theirs Scrolls were missing too, all of them. I was trying so hard not to laugh. Then i felt it, i flinched and looked around, "What is it Bloom?" Stella asked asked me.

"Valtor" i said coldly, "Are you sure Bloom?" Miss Faragonda said, he was close, i ran outside with everyone following me. "Bloom!" they all scream, i ran outside to the campus and he was right there standing.

"Dragon Fury!" i blasted him and he flew back, he started to laugh. "Something is different about you My Dear Bloom, i can sense darkness around you" He said smiling at me. i balled up my fist and they started to glow, This fool is going to blow my cover i thought.

They all looked at me, i screamed in anger and blasted him, he laughed, "Let your anger get the best out of you" He said laughing, "Don't do it Bloom!" Miss Faragonda yelled. I saw Kerborg fly off, surely to tell my father, i screamed in anger and blasted him

The winx Transform and got in front of me to protect me. Valtor laughed, i wanted to destroy him, i let my anger boil inside of me and then i was in a magical bubble, "You are bait to him, he wants you to get angry, when you control yourself i will let you out" Miss Faragonda said.

i screamed in anger and tried to blast the bubble, but i couldn't, the winx were beating him, i tried to calm down so i wouldn't blow it, when then i seen my sisters come. "You have betrayed us for the last time Valtor" They screamed.

"Lighting Strike, Ice Spiral, Darkness Shadow" They blasted him into bits, i smiled evilly when i seen him destroyed, the Trix laughed evilly, and they turn to me "We will get your Dragon fire Bloom Count on it" they laughed and left

i was released from the bubble, my friends hugged me, "Im glad Valtor wont be a threat any more" i said, i seen Kerborg land on the tree. "Im going for a walk" i said walking into the forest, "Ill come too!" Stella said excited, "NO!" i screamed

They all jerked back, "I mean.." i put my hand on my forehead, "I need to let all whats happening sink in and i need to be alone" i said walking pasted them into the forest, i heard no one following.

* * *

I teleported to earth, since i had a date with Andy, we rode off on his motorbike and took me into a jewelry story, he bought me a ring, it had Andy and Bloom on it, he slipped it on my finger, i smiled. Then we went to a junkyard, i made to bats appear and we started smashing the windows and old cars.

Then we went to the fruitti music bar, Roxy kept bugging him, saying that she loved him and he would be better off with her than with me. He told her they would go out when Roxy shows him their secret hide out, but she didn't want to, so he ignored would kiss me and hug me, and kept asking when he will meet my family. Then i had to leave, we kissed goodbye and i teleported into the forest.

* * *

i made a paper and pencil appear, and i wrote 'Sisters lets go shopping, i need new clothes for Sky's wedding -B' i gave the paper to Kerborg "Kerborg honey give this to my sisters" I said petting him then he was off.

i waited for Kerborg to return with my sisters message. Then he returned, i took the paper 'Of course meet us at the Witches Ally' i read, i smiled evilly, "Kerborg" i extended my arm for him to hang on it, and teleport to Witches Ally.

"Sisters" i said smiling evilly as i place Kerborg on my shoulder, they smiled evilly. We began to walk in the best witch store, when we walked in, the owner kicked everyone out and locked the store. He let us shop with no one around else to bug us, we walked around looking through the clothes

My sister all picked out clothes as i looked for a dress, i would show them and they would either agree or disagree. My sisters picked out 5 new pair of clothes matching.

The first pair was a strapped black shirt with a red star showing my belly and black skinny jeans and black shoes, and black broken heart that went near below my boobs and broken heart ear rings.

The second outfit was a black shirt showing my shoulders and a bit of my belly, and black small shorts and some fishnets leggings, and black boots with a pointy heel, and a black sider necklace with a short chain.

The third outfit was a strapless black tight shirt with a mini black skirt with red ruffles, and boots that went up to my ankles and had a pointy heel, and 5 thin black bracelets, and black ear rings, and a black bat necklace.

The fourth outfit was a black small strapless dress, with a puffy bottom with ruffles, high heel boots up to my knees, and a jewel at when on the center of my chest, it matched with the Gloomix Bracelet that Darcy gave me.

The fifth and last outfit was a black shirt showing my shoulders and belly, and a black mini puffy black shirt with ruffles, and black velvet pumps high heels shoes, and another bat necklace but with diamonds on it.

i found my dress i was going to wear for Sky's wedding, its a hot black dress with one shoulder sleeve on my right arm, and red off the shoulder strap on my left arm with dangling red jewels and red ribbons. It has a tiny little ribbon at the back and has several puffs and black ruffles at the end. I'm planning to have my hair is up in a ponytail with a red star hair clip and also wear earrings. (Its the dress Stella wore for her princess ball)

i showed my sisters and they nodded in agreement, we purchased my clothes and i left on my fourth outfit my sisters bought me, we went to show our father the clothes we bought, "They are gorgeous, perfect for my youngest daughter" he said grabbing my cheek, i smiled evilly.

"Why didn't you ladies buy any?" our father asked my sisters, "We have enough clothes, we bought Bloom clothes since she mostly had pixies clothes" Darcy said. "Yea father, we let her borrow our clothes" Stormy said placing her hands on my shoulders, "They suit her better than the pixie clothes she had" Icy said laughing.

"Bloom i decided we shall meet your boyfriend now, in a few days or so you can bring him" Daddy said smiling evilly, "OK" i said smiling him and hugging him. "I told him so much about you guys, he actually thinks of you as his family" i said laughing as they laughed

"I must getting going to show off my beautiful outfit to my fairy friends" i said i twirled around and we laughed evilly. "The wedding will be in a week, the perfect opportunity to still Eraklyon's Scrolls" i said as we laughed evilly. "They will have their guards down" Stormy said with a smirk on her face.

"And we will be in and out before their know it" Darcy said smirking, "And we will rule the universe soon enough" Icy said and we all laughed evilly. i teleported outside the gates of Aflea, i seen Kerborg hanging in a tress, i smiled. I walked threw the gates and saw everyone was still outside.

They seen my new outfit and saw i had shopping bags in my hands, "You went shopping?" Stella asked, "Yes it cleared my head and found the perfect dress for Sky's and Diaspro's wedding" i said smiling. They kept looking at my outfit, "Beautiful isn't it?" i asked them as i twirled and had a huge smile on my face

They didn't say anything, "Well I'm going to my room Bye guys" i said walking pasted them as i heard Flora whisper "I sense negatives vibes coming for Bloom" i smiled evilly and kept walking with my shopping bags.

* * *

A week as passed by and Sky's wedding was here, "Bloom how are you feeling?" Flora asked as she walked in and seen my black dress. "Excited actually, i get to show off my dress and i wont miss the wedding of the century" i said fixing my hair, i was finished.

"They guys came" Musa yelled, i walked out and saw all the girls drop their mouth wide open, i kept walking toward the campus of Alfea toward the ship, i seen the guys were also shocked to see my dress

No one said anything on the way there, when we got there everyone stared at me, we walked toward where the wedding was going to be held at, before i went in i seen Kerborg hanging on a tree, i smiled, we took our sits and waited for the wedding to begin.

A knight walked up to me and handed me a paper, i looked at the guard and his eyes were completely black, Hypnotized by my sister Darcy, i smiled and took the paper. My friends kept staring, i opened the paper only for me to read.

'We are here, Kerborg will turn into a monster when the waltz begins, Enjoy our wedding Present -T' i read and smiled. i took the paper and burned it to ash, i flipped my hand and the ash fell on the floor, "You can leave now" i said coldly at the knight, and he left.

"What was that about?" Musa asked me looking at me weird, "My date couldn't make it, the ship broke down" i whispered as my friends looked at their boyfriends and the wedding began. It took forever i nearly fell asleep, Stella shoved my side hard, i jumped "I didn't do it" i said, making my friends laugh. i looked at them and saw the wedding was still going on.

"I do" Sky said, "I do" Diaspro said, "If anyone here objects to this wedding speak now or forever hold your peace" The priest said, Sky and Diaspro turned back to look at me, i was daydreaming and when i looked around and saw everyone was looking at me, 'fuck' i said quietly, time for a little scare i thought

"I Bloom" i stood up and everyone gasped, "Do NOT object to this wedding, SO STOP STARING AT ME" i yelled, everyone looked at each other. "Sir Priest, You may continue" i said sitting down, my friends were looking at me.

Sky and Diaspro stared at each other and back to me, "Um Ok, i now pronounce husband and wife, you may kiss the bride Sky" The priest said, Sky kissed Diaspro and everyone cheered then we moved congratulated them and moved on to the party. This wedding party was boring, the music almost made me fall asleep again, then Stella shove my side again, i jerked up, "Im awake" i yelled as everyone stared at me and laughed.

Then there was a loud roar and females laughing, "The Trix" Flora yelled, then we saw it was a projection of them, "Sorry we couldn't make it to your wedding Sky" Darcy said, "You see our invitation got lost in the mail" Stormy said, "But we send a gift anyway" Icy said, then we saw a real huge monster appear "ENJOY" they said laughing and disappeared.

i wanted the burst out laughing at the look on everyones face, they were so horrified, so we all transformed. i concentrated on my magic so my outfit fairy wouldn't come out witchy

"Earths Cage" Flora trapped the monster, "World Wide Web" Tecna also made a cage around it incase the monster ripped the vines. "Plasma wrap" Aisha wrapped the monster so it wouldn't move, "Rising Sunburst" Stella shot it.

"Sonic blast" Musa screamed, "Ball of fire" i shot it and it was destroyed. King Erendor walked up to me, "Bloom leave my kingdom at once!" he snapped. i looked deadly at him, "Why?" i asked him

"WHY?" he mocked, "You brought that creature to ruin my sons wedding" He said, i burst out laughing, "As if, if i summoned that creature i wouldn't have destroyed it now would i?" i said looking deadly at him. "King Erendor Bloom didn't summon that creature" my friends said. "SILENCE!" He yelled

"I will not say it again, leave my kingdom Now Bloom" He said seriously, i laughed and walked passed him, i turned back to everyone, i smiled evilly, i extended my arms out and my dragon fire came out, "NOW YOU CAN SAY IT WAS ME, DRAGON ATTACK" i laughed evilly as it attacked everything, burning everything, people ran in panic

i teleport myself in my room, i opened the windows, "KERBORG!" i yelled, grabbed a paper and wrote 'Change of plans, i blew it in Sky's wedding, I'm going after the earth fairy, go get the last scrolls that are left -B' Kerborg flew in.

"Give this to father and hurry" i said as i handed him the paper, and he was off. i changed into my 5th outfit i bought at the store. A black shirt showing my shoulders and belly, and a black mini puffy black shirt with ruffles, and black velvet pumps high heels shoes, and the bat necklace with diamonds on it.

i teleport myself to planet earth and concentrated on my magic to find Roxy and her mother, "Eww who let the freak into my town?" some girl as laughing, "Good one Mitzi" some girl said, i turned around and smiled evilly at her, "So your name is Mitzi, I'm sorry to inform you but I'm not the freak show, you are" i extended my arm toward her.

i gave her a pig nose and warts and pimples all over her face, i snapped my fingers and a huge mirror appeared and she screamed in horror as i laughed evilly, and seen her run away with her friend.

I heard a screeching noise and looked up and Kerborg was flying down and i grabbed the paper as he landed on my shoulder, "I cant hide from you huh Kerborg" i said smiling evilly opening the paper.

'Hurry back my dear, your sisters went to get the last scrolls and bring your boyfriend with you -D' i smiled as walked toward where i felt the magic coming from, then i seen her, Andy saw me and walked toward me "Its time" i said as we both smiled evilly.

We followed them and they led us into their secret place, i had a evil smirk on my face, when we entered we seen every earth fairy was there, "DRAGON SHIELD!" I trapped everyone they all looked at us.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Morgana the queen of the earth fairies said "Andy?" Roxy said, i laughed evilly and extended my arms up, "Optical Darkness" i blasted all of them, 'i cant see, all i see is darkness' they yelled as i laughed evilly


	4. Chapter 4

"Dark Hypnotic" i hypnotized them, they were like zombies, i laughed evilly. "Give me all your power!" i yelled, they all extended their arms toward me and gave me their power, the power of animals, the power of nature, the power of ice, every power, they gave it willing it to me.

I laughed evilly as i felt their power with me, i took everyones power, even the queens, the hypnotize worn off and the shield wasn't there any more. "What did you do to us?" Roxy yelled. "Roxy keep calm" her mother told her

i laughed evilly, "MAGIC WINX" Roxy yelled trying to transform, but she couldn't "W-what happened" she looked confused, "MAGIX WINX" i yelled and transformed into my evil fairy form (4kids version). "Who are you?" Morgana said, "Your new ruler" Andy yelled with a evil smirk on his face "WOLF TALON" i yelled and attacked Roxy, as the magic turned into a an aquamarine wolf that attack.

Roxy fell on the floor and looked up at me in horror, "B-But thats my attack!" she yelled. i laughed evilly, "And now its mine, but don't worry your magic will be back in a few days you all have to rest but believe me on this, you will never AND I MEAN NEVER, BE ABLE TO STOP ME!" i said with a evil smirk on my face

"Andy how could you? I cant believe i trusted you!" Roxy yelled "Stupid people made stupid decisions" He said as he turned me to kiss me, i smiled evilly at her as she began to cry. "Ta Ta Fairies" i laughed evilly and teleported us into my room, i transform back into my normal clothes.

"So this is your house?" He asked looking around disgusted by the pink color, "Don't be ridiculous, this is the dorm room of Alfea, Ima send my father a message that we are here, he will decided if we take the next plan" i said as i grabbed a paper and pencil and head out to campus with Andy behind me, 'I'm back with all their power, are my sisters home yet? -B' i wrote, i seen Kerborg flying down, "Sorry i left you honey, take this to father" i said to Kerborg as Andy petted him and he flew off, we sat down leaning against a tree

we was looking up at the sky looking for Kerborg, when we seen a ship landed "Who's that?" Andy said, "My fairies friends, they think I'm a nice sweet fairy" i said with a evil smirk on my face, with Andy laughing and leaning in to kiss me, then we seen Diaspro walking my way furiously, "Ruby gem" she tried to blast me, i lifted my hand as if i were showing off my black long nails and it stopped, i waved my hand it disappeared. "Fire arrow" i said calmly and shot her and she move out the way.

"What a pathetic weak attack that was" Diaspro laughed, i smiled and leaned back on the tree with my hands behind my head, Andy and i were looking at my attack how it turned around and aimed for Diaspro.

Diaspro looked back and my attack hit her, she flew back and hit the the floor hard, "My attack might have looked weak and Pathetic but don't underestimated the power it holds" i said as we stood up and walked toward the forest. "Why did you ruin it Bloom?" Sky asked looking at Andy

"Hmmm let me see" i said looking back at him, "I was blame for something i didn't do, so i gave them something to blame me for, right babe" i said as i turned to Andy, he smiled "Your right" he said against my lips kissing me, "Ruby Rings" Diaspro yelled, i turned around and catch her attack and twirled and threw it back at her, she fell back.

"You dare attack me with my own power?" she yelled, i smiled and extended one arm toward her "Fire arrows" i said as a bunch of my attacked followed her, Andy and i laughed and walked into the forest then Miss Faragonda got in our way.

i seen Kerborg hang on a tree, "What were you thinking Bloom?" she asked me as i rolled my eyes, then i seen Icy in her fairy disguise, "Im thinking if you don't get out of my way old lady, I'm going to blast you" i yelled at her

"I dont know what has happen to you Bloom but I'm going to find out" she extended her arm toward me and put me in a bubble, Andy and i laughed evilly, i balled up my fist and punched the bubble and it broke into tiny pieces. We all heard a evil laugh, and we turn and it was Icy in her disguise form.

"Its time Bloom" the girl walked up and transformed into Icy, "Icy!" they all yelled, Andy, Icy and i laughed, "Icy must have spelled Bloom that day she showed up to talk to Bloom" Flora said. Icy laughed, "Took you long enough Pixies" Icy laughed.

"KERBORG!" Icy yelled and extended her arm out, we all seen he flew off the tree and onto Icy's hand. They all gasped, "No it cant be" Faragonda began to say. I laughed evilly "Darkar is waiting Bloom" She said as Andy and i walked over to Icy's side. "Sky you need to stop her, you can break the spell like before" Stella said

"Bloom don't do this, i know your mad, but deep down inside you, your are a nice person-" Icy cut off Sky since she seen i was losing my evil smile "But he left you! He left you for his ex, He left you out to rot, he broke you" Icy snapped, i put a evil mad face.

"Lets go, Darkar is waiting" Icy said as we turned to leave, "Sun Blast" i fell towards the floor, "ERRR" i got up and looked at Stella evilly, "We wont let you Bloom" the winx transformed. I transformed and saw my witchy fairy form.

"They are all yours Bloom" Icy said smiling. i smiled evilly, "Fire arrows" i attacked them and the winx all flew away and the specialist shield themselves, Andy laughed, "To shadow haunt we go" i laughed, Andy, Icy, Kerborg and i teleported there

"Daddy are all the scrolls stolen yet?" i said was we appeared, "Almost darling" Daddy said as Stormy and Darcy flew in with the last spells. "We did it, they think she is spelled again" Icy started laughing evilly, My dad started laughing, "Perfect, so this is your boyfriend honey?" Daddy asked me.

"Im getting strong negative vibes from him" Darcy smiled moving closer to him, "And he not bad looking" Stormy said, "I agree, i can feel his negative vibes, he's perfect for my little daughter" my father said.

"Andy, this is my dad Darkar, my sisters, Icy, Darcy and Stormy" i said, He smiled, "Nice to finally meet you, Bloom here kept telling me a lot about you guys" He said smirking. "Oh really? Like what?" Stormy said. "Like when you played that prank on those Alfea's fairies" Andy said laughing.

"I can see why my daughter set her eyes on you Andy, and to make you into a magical being son, we don't want to try to take over the universe and danger you without your own magic" My dad said with a evil smirk, extended his arm toward him.

Andy began to float and then he had is own power, "But theres a catch" my father said, we all turned to him, "Break my daughters heart and i will make sure you suffer a painful death" My father said seriously, "Don't worry sir, your daughter is one of kind" Andy said pulling me into a kiss, we laughed evilly.

"You will now know how to use magic as if you were born with it, you wont be confused, you wont be in doubt with it, you will perfectly know how to control it" Daddy said to him as we had evil smirks on our faces. "What do we do first?" Andy said smiling evilly.

My sisters and i looked at each other and we had evil smirks on our faces, "Summon The Army of Decay" we said laughing evilly, "Perfect" we all laughed evilly. "Sisters to the realm of Relix" i said was we walked toward the portal, we walked past through. "Ladies we have company" Andy said as we turned back. Faragonda, Saladin, Griffin, Diaspro and the winx and specialist were standing there

"Step away from Bloom Darkar!" Faragonda yelled, Father turned to looked at me, i smiled evilly, and my sisters laughed. "Time to summon the army of decay Bloom" Icy said, i laughed and walked back to them, we linked hands and formed a circle, "BLOOM DONT" They screamed, i let their hands go and turned to look at them.

"Girls use your fairy dust, it should break their spell" Faragonda said, Helia used is laser rope and caught me, "HEY!" i yelled as i tried to break free, Andy was going to use his powers to break me free, but my father held up a hand to him to stop him. Helia pulled forward and i jerked forward and grunted, "NOW!" the professor yelled. The girls dropped fairy dust on me, i struggled and they saw my fairy outfit turn from black to blue.

"Shes back!" Stella yelled hugging me, "Aww Stella" i said as i got up and started walking toward my sisters and Andy, "For fairy dust to actually work" my eyes changed from blue to yellow evil cat eyes,"YOU NEED A DARK SPELL" i said as my fairy form changed back to black, Andy and i laughed evilly

"What the-?" they all seemed confused, "Daddy, Andy babe make sure they to interfere as my sisters and i Summon the army of decay" i said walking toward my sisters, "Daddy?" the guys asked, "Sisters?" the girls said. My family and i looked at each other and smiled evilly.

"Bloom and the Trix are my daughters and now Andy is my son-in-law" Darkar said, "Our little sister Bloom wanted to see life as a goody goody fairy" Stormy said, "So she went to Alfea and fell in love with that goody goody prince Sky" Darcy said, "She didn't finish the chant that day, since she noticed we didn't have enough power, and fell into the lies of the man he said he loved her" Icy said. "But now she found the perfect guy, someone with the same interest, same taste in everything" My sisters laughed

"Bloom, Why?" They asked me, "He said he loved me, that he would marry me, that i was the only girl for him! Then he lied, He married Diaspro, He was the light i had inside of me, and he crushed that light, killed it, and now you wonder why? My sisters were right, falling in love with a guy that doesn't know your past" i looked deadly at Sky.

"But Andy on the other hand, i dont have to change for him, since he loves me for the way i am and knows my past" i said smiling evilly and then kissed Andy. "My Angel of Darkness" he said with a evilly smirk.

"Begin the summoning!" Father said to us. We laughed evilly and i went to my sisters, "SUNBLAST!" Stella yelled, "DARKNESS SHIELD" Andy got in the way and made a shield and the blast went straight back to Stella, she flew back and hit the stone wall.

"Ill cover you babe" Andy said kissing me and joining my father, protecting us, "When the screams of a thousand years are finally heard, and the terror of the night erases day, when the moon of above are consumed by shadow, then the flames down below will cause doom to rain, and the creatures of the night will raise once again!"

"NO!" they all yelled as we finished, the army was rising, we started to laugh. "Teleport" i teleported everyone outside, we seen the army rising, "Army of Decay you are summon in your need" i yelled as they all looked at me, "TO TAKE OVER THE WHOLE MAGIC DIMENSION!" the army roared as i looked at my family with a evil smirk

We started laughing evilly, "Surround them while i chant the spell for the ultimate power" i said smiling "Take a visit to King Erendor, i was not pleased by the way he treated me" i said to the army as they roared and transport to his kingdom

"BLOOM YOUR PUTTING MY FATHER IN DANGER" Sky yelled, i laughed and my sisters and i teleported into the realm to Relix, i chanted the spell and my sisters made sure no one entered, when i got the power, i consumed it.

we teleported out and i glowed with all the power with in me, Andy smiled evilly, "Bloom please, i know you aren't evil, your the nicest, prettiest girl ever and i love you, i only married Diaspro because your life was in danger, i love only you Bloom-" Andy punched Sky in the face, we bursted out laughing.

"Don't talk to my girl like that" Andy said in his face, i walked over to sky and smiled evilly at him and slapped him, kneed him, he fell on his knees, i kneed his face and he fell back. We all started laughing

* * *

Time passed by and kingdoms began to fall, we were the rulers of the whole world, everyone obeyed us, my father killed king Erendor for disrespecting me and a lesson to everyone who disobeyed, i used the dark spell on my friends, and now the rule their home planet, and they report to us.

Icy took over Cloud Tower, Darcy took over Red Fountain, and Stormy took over of Alfea, even doe my friends were rulers of their planet we would hang out and create chaos, Andy stayed by my side and Sky and the professors become our servants.

For everyone that relabeled up against us we killed them, we showed everyone for those to planned another rebellion what would happen. Soon the rebellion stopped for good, we killed those who's disobeyed us and disrespected us, soon everyone obeyed us and respected us, they feared us.

My family and i ruled the Magic Dimension, after a while Andy and I got married and we had a 2 babies, a son the oldest by a year and a daughter, my family spoiled them since i was the first to make our family grow and the new rulers were born.

**THE END**


End file.
